Journée Ordinaire
by Yami Flo
Summary: "Maman, le fait que tu prépares un meurtre ne me dérange pas, mais pourrais-tu au moins avoir la décence de faire tes préparatifs ailleurs que devant moi ?" ... Ou une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire pour Blaise Zabini et sa mère.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, plus ou moins Crime allusions à des meurtres divers déjà exécutés ou à venir ; humour noir mort d'un Elfe de Maison discussions entre Sang Purs, et plus précisément interaction entre Mme Zabini, sept fois mariée de son état, et son fils Blaise se déroule avant _Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers_.

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas de ma création. Blaise Zabini n'est pas à moi. Sa mère non plus, d'ailleurs. Sauf son nom. Et les noms de ses maris successifs.

**Journée Ordinaire**

-Maman, le fait que tu prépares un meurtre ne me dérange pas, mais pourrais-tu au moins avoir la décence de faire tes préparatifs ailleurs que devant moi ?

Lamia Zabini fit une pause dans le découpage des racines de belladone et jeta un regard rapide sur l'objet de l'interruption.

A déjà onze ans, son petit Blaise n'était pas le genre de garçon à venir la déranger pour rien. Et il n'était pas non plus le genre de garçon à lancer des accusations à tort et à travers. Elle y avait veillé. Aussi ne prit-elle même pas la peine de nier.

Juste de déformer un peu la réalité.

-Tout d'abord, rien ne t'obliges à venir ou à rester dans mon laboratoire. Ensuite…Ce n'est qu'une simple potion, Blaise chéri.

-Oui, une 'simple' potion. J'y crois sincèrement. Surtout quand je sais pertinemment que les ingrédients qui la composent viennent principalement de l'Allée des Embrumes, répondit le jeune garçon avec nonchalance.

-Et d'où tiens-tu cette information ?

-Du reçu que tu as laissé traîner sur ton bureau.

-Mon bureau fermé à clef et piégé ? S'enquit-elle tout en ajoutant les fines lamelles à la mixture en ébullition.

-A moins que tu ais un second bureau dont je ne connaisse pas l'existence, répondit placidement la chair de sa chair.

Ah. Vol avec effraction, alors Lamia secoua la tête avec désespoir, tout en prélevant, à l'aide d'une pipette, quelques gouttes de venin d'Actromantula. Au prix où elle avait payé cette fichue chose, il valait mieux que cela soit efficace.

Tout en mélangeant le tout et en baissant l'intensité du feu avec sa baguette, Lamia apostropha son fils.

-Tu me déçois beaucoup, Blaise. Fouiller dans les affaires de ta pauvre mère…

Blaise renifla dédaigneusement. Elle ne releva pas.

-Quelle _pauvre_ mère ? Je ne vois pas de trace de pauvreté dans ton compte en banque ou ta garde-robe.

-Et il n'y en aura jamais si j'ai mon mot à dire, opina Lamia en réduisant quelques champignons séchés en poudre. Mais je persiste à dire que tu me déçois, Blaise. T'introduire dans mon bureau pour lire des documents confidentiels…

Il y eu un silence, et Lamia haussa un sourcil tout en relisant rapidement ses notes, cherchant la forme d'aconite la plus recommandée dans la préparation.

Quand on préparait un poison, mieux valait ne rien laisser au hasard et utiliser les meilleurs produits.

Cela évitait les questions indiscrètes des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, et Merlin savait qu'elle en avait reçu son lot après le décès de ses quatre premiers maris. Merci Merlin, ils n'avaient aucune preuve, pas même l'ombre d'une piste, et le statut social des Zabini faisait le reste.

Cela dit, elle devait avouer que sa dernière concoction n'avait pas eu les effets escomptés.

Sur une note plus gaie, son troisième époux et premier beau-père de Blaise n'avait pas souffert si longtemps que ça.

Et en parlant de Blaise…

Tout autre que lui se serait tortiller sur place, cherchant comment annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, car Lamia savait déjà qu'il s'agirait d'une mauvaise nouvelle. A la place, fidèle à son éducation, il se contenta de s'appuyer calmement contre la table et de la regarder bien en face.

-A vrai dire…Je ne m'y suis pas introduit. J'y ai envoyé quelqu'un.

-Quelqu'un…

Et Mme Zabini gronda. Son fils grimaça quand les grands yeux noirs de la séduisante femme qui lui avaient donné le jour se posèrent sur lui. Lamia Zabini énervée n'était pas quelque chose de beau à voir. Ou plutôt si, mais c'était également quelque chose de très dangereux.

Demandez donc à son second beau-père. Ce 'malheureux incident' avec la Poudre de Cheminette montrait bien jusqu'à quel point une Lamia contrariée pouvait être créative.

Il adressa une rapide prière à Merlin au cas où, mais ne recula pas. Un Zabini ne reculait devant rien ni personne, sauf si cela faisait parti de ses plans ou que cela servait son meilleur intérêt.

En l'occurrence pour le jeune Blaise, ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Heureusement pour lui, Merlin devait être à l'écoute pour une fois, car Lamia se contenta de soupirer et de secouer la tête d'un air navré.

-Cela explique pourquoi tu es toujours en un seul morceau, mon garçon. En revanche, j'imagine que ce n'est pas le cas de Dilly ?

-Trois ou quatre, sans compter la tête. Et le tapis est dans un sale état, ajouta Blaise en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation.

Allons bon. Plus d'Elfe pour faire le ménage et le repas, et des tâches de sang à nettoyer. Elle détestait accomplir des sorts de nettoyage. C'était si…commun. Et cela faisait tellement ménagère.

Et s'il y avait une chose que Lamia Zabini détestait plus que tout, en dehors de ne pas se voir accorder ce qu'elle désirait, c'était bien d'être une gentille petite ménagère. Jouer ce rôle lui donner presque des boutons.

Mais à bonne Serpentarde, bonne actrice.

-Blaise, honnêtement, sais-tu combien il est dur de trouver un bon Elfe de Maison de nos jours ? Et as-tu la moindre idée de ce que ton beau-père va dire ?

-Probablement pleurer et hurler comme une Banshee enrouée. Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as trouvé ?

-Il est riche, répondit-elle simplement en réordonnant ses lourdes boucles brunes.

-Plus pour longtemps, si j'en crois tes préparatifs, indiqua Blaise en désignant paresseusement la potion.

Lamia se contenta de sourire. C'était un très beau sourire d'ailleurs, nullement menaçant, mais si le troisième beau-père de Blaise avait été présent, il en aurait eu des sueurs froides. La jeune femme éteignit le feu d'un coup de baguette et transvasa le mélange mortel à haute dose dans plusieurs flacons.

Le problème avec les empoisonnements, c'est qu'il fallait y aller par petites doses, histoire d'éviter les soupçons. Mais cela ne la gênait pas plus que cela. Elle avait encore quelques petites choses à mettre au point avec son époux actuel avant qu'il ne passe de vie à trépas dans un futur proche.

-Je suppose que tu comptes sur moi pour nettoyer ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais je tenais à t'en informer avant le retour de Francesco.

-Blaise, n'appelles pas ton beau-père par son prénom, siffla-t-elle.

-Il ne va plus être mon beau-père bien longtemps, alors…

-C'est vrai, opina-t-elle. Inutile cependant de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

-Bien sûr, Mère, sourit tranquillement Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Lamia secoua la tête avec agacement.

-Tu es vraiment un enfant infernal, Blaise. J'attends impatiemment le jour où tu partiras pour Poudlard, que tu ne sois plus dans mes pattes quand je travaille sur des affaires importantes.

-Et bien ce jour est plus proche que tu ne le crois, déclara Blaise en sortant de sa poche une lettre à l'aspect familier.

Lamia sourit tout en ébouriffant presque tendrement les cheveux de son fils.

-Alors mon petit serpent va enfin entrer dans la cour des grands ?

-Je ne suis pas encore à Serpentard, remarqua-t-il.

-Comme si tu pouvais atterrir ailleurs en étant mon fils et celui de Jacob. Ton père serait fier…

-Père qui est malheureusement décédé, répliqua Blaise avec un air pincé.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Blaise. Pour ton père, il s'agissait véritablement d'un accident.

-Bien sûr.

Il était évident au ton de sa voix qu'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié, voir pas du tout. Avec ou sans raison, c'était plus difficile à dire.

-Je suppose que tu souhaites acheter tes fournitures dès maintenant et que je t'accompagne au Chemin de Traverse ?

-Si cela ne t'ennuies pas…

-Ma potion est terminée, et je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suppose que je peux te faire cette faveur pour ta première année. Et si j'ai de la chance, je rencontrerai peut-être la perle rare.

Blaise la foudroya du regard.

-Ton mari n'est pas encore mort, je te le rappelle. Ais au moins la bienséance d'attendre qu'il le soit avant de t'accrocher au bras du premier bon parti venu.

-Oh, t'inquiéterais-tu pour moi ?

-Difficilement. Je n'ai simplement pas envie de te rendre visite à Azkaban si les choses dérapent.

-Ta confiance en moi me flatte énormément, répondit impassiblement Lamia en s'engageant dans le salon, où le feu et la Poudre de Cheminette les attendaient déjà.

-Comme toujours.

-Comptes-tu parler encore longtemps où vas-tu te décider à te préparer ? Les boutiques ne vont pas rester ouvertes pour nous.

Blaise se garda bien de lui faire remarquer que quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix indiqué qu'elles auraient dû. Il avait déjà échappé au courroux maternel une fois aujourd'hui, il était inutile d'aller tenter les démons en recommençant maintenant.

-Nous pourrions peut-être en profiter pour dîner dehors ? Suggéra-t-il pour l'apaiser.

Lamia éclata d'un rire cristallin en passant sa cape, alors que son fils prenait une pincée de poudre et s'avançait dans les flammes.

-Nous n'avons plus d'Elfe de Maison par ta faute, Blaise, et je doute fortement que tu fasses confiance à mes dons de cuisinière. Ce n'est pas exactement comme si nous avions encore le choix.

**Fin**


End file.
